


Nightmares

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: I ship them like Fed-Ex, I think this is the 100th story in the Skitz tag, Love Confessions, Nightmares, Post Beginning of the End, post TRACKS, so yah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that made me feel better was knowing that you were okay, that you were safe.</p>
<p>A two-shot about the fears Leo and Skye have for each other's safety, and what happens when it's been compromised. Set post 1x13 and 1x22, respectively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leo

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this last year after the Season 1 finale. You know, when everything was still nice and happy-ish?
> 
> Anyway, I have been slowly posting my ff.net stories on here, and decided to upload another. Thought to make it another Skitz one because I ship the f-ing crap out of them and need them to canon along with Philinda.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this first part, and please feel free to leave any comments behind!

** Part 1-Leo **

_The howling winds buffet his body and threaten to suck him out of the hole in the side of the plane. He’s thankful he’s strapped to the nearby column. Simmons is beside him, the 084 cradled in her arms. Hopefully, May can land the Bus soon and this whole kerfuffle will be sorted out. He turns his head, and it feels like his heart stops._

_Skye’s trying to crawl across the floor toward them, trying to hang onto the leg of the bolted down table. The hacker’s big brown eyes are filled with fear, and the chilling gaze is only broken whenever her hair whips over her eyes. She’d beautiful even when she’s scared. Then he sees her struggling more to keep her grip, but she’s losing strength. “Grab my hand!” he shouts over the wind, reaching out toward her._

_Her fingers are wrenched from their death grip on the table by the winds. Her scream can be hear loud and clear as Skye is sucked toward the opening. Her hand is outstretched as she flies by. He shouts her name, lunging as far out as he can, hoping to catch her hand._

_His fingers slam into glass._

_He looks about him wildly. Now he’s in the lab, and the doors are locked when he tries to get them open. On the ground beside him, Simmons is lying unconscious. But out of the doors, he can see another girl with dark brown hair that’s caught in the wind again standing on the edge of the cargo ramp. Terror boils in his stomach when he turns and he sees who it is. He already knows who it is even before though. It stopped being Simmons a while ago._

_“SKYE!” he screams, banging on the glass. “DON’T DO THIS, SKYE!”_

_Skye’s face is red and puffy. Tears are running down her cheeks in torrents. She can’t die. She just can’t. He won’t let it happen_

_“SKYE THE CURE WORKS!” he cries, his own tears running down his cheeks. “IT WORKS, SKYE! YOU CAN BE SAVED! SKYE, PLEASE DON’T DO THIS TO ME. DON’T JUMP, SKYE!”_

_She can’t hear him though. Her face is blurred by his tears, but he catches “I’m sorry” in something she’s trying to say before the wind claims her and gives her over to gravity,_

_"NOOOOOOOOO!”_

_The lab doors are finally forced open, but the door at the top of the stairs is blocked off. All of the parachutes are gone. He can’t think of anything to do except look with salty eyes at the open horizon in front of him. There’s a blue flash in the sky before everything goes dark and he finds himself standing next to her by SHIELD vehicles on one side of a bridge._

_Mike Peterson is coming back toward them, holding his son. Under the lamplight, the ‘negotiators’ have drugged Coulson and are dragging him off somewhere. Skye sees this too, and steps forward. “Mike?” she asks quietly “What’s going on?”_

_The man whose life they had saved on their first mission looks sadly at them. “They didn’t want me. Never did. I’m sorry, but I-”_

_“No” Skye breaks into a run toward where Mike came from. “AC!”_

_“Skye!” Simmons shouts in unison with him._

_“Skye, come back here now!” May orders, but Skye just keeps on running “COULSON,” she screams “COUL-“_

_She never gets to finish her sentence. Her words are cut off by the fire that consumes her body with the bridge._

_“Skye!”_

_His strangled cry of her name can’t save her. Everyone around him stand still, transfixed in horror at the flames. He tries to run forward, but his legs have other plans and send him tumbling to the ground. It doesn’t matter though, since he just curls up, buries his head in his hands and sobs his eyes out. The darkness is private and makes him feel cold inside, until light peeks through the cracks in his hands._

_Removing them from his face, he realizes that he’s now standing up. The rest of the team, minus Coulson and Skye, are lined up on either side of him. They’re in the creepy ghost-town, the one where they found Coulson. It’s incredibly hot with the sun beating down on him. What he wouldn’t give for a nice cold drink right now…._

_Suddenly, Skye comes running out from behind one of the abandoned houses, two Centipede soldiers hot on her tail and gaining fast. When he tries to move forward to shoot his Night-Night Gun, he can’t move. He gives a screech of horror when one of them grabs her. His eyes meet hers for a second before the brute snaps her neck and the light inside of them goes out._

_Everything begins to darken again, and the rest of the team fades away against the dark, dank walls of a cellar. Still frozen, he hears a pop and turns forward. A chill runs down his spine when he sees Skye standing in front of Ian Quinn, a surprised expression on her face as she stares at the blood on her hands coming from the hole in her chest. He can’t do anything but watch in horror and swear and scream as Quinn pulls the girl he loves close. Tears come to his eyes when he hears the muffled second shot and Skye’s face contorts in pain._

_It’s only after she’s dragged herself over to the door that he’s finally able to move. He wants to vomit right now. There’s so much blood, too much actually. Skye’s incredibly pale, and it scares him. He looks over to the corner where the hyperbaric chamber should be, but there’s none. Swallowing the bile that’s creeping up his throat and wiping his eyes, he moves down next to her._

_“Skye,” he says shakily as he cradles her in his arms. The blood’s going to run on his clothes, but what are they when a teammate who’s changed your life is losing hers. “C’mon Skye.”_

_Her eyes flutter open weakly, and a small smile comes to her face. “Hey”_

_God, her voice is barely there, but she still tries. “Is every-“ She stops, and both of them whimper as the blood paints her lips._

_“Shhh,” he soothes “Please don’t talk, Skye. Save your strength. The team will be here soon. Just stay with me, beautiful. Stay with me, and soon the team will be here and you’ll be safe and sound, Skye.”_

_“You…called…beautiful.” Her eyelids are drooping, and panic rises in his chest. “Never…been…before.”_

_“No, Skye,” His voices goes up a little as he continues to fight the urge to panic. “”You’ve got to stay with me. The team needs you. I need you. I really need you cause I’m in…I love you Skye.”_

_There it is. No more cover-ups. No more hiding his love for her now that it’s out there.”_

_“You…love….me” Tears pool in her eyes and she smiles. Even if she’s slowly bleeding out, Skye still has the most radiant smile he’s ever seen. “True?”_

_“Yes, yes, Skye, I do.” he says, brushing her hair aside so he can see her better. “I love you.”_

_“I love you…Leo.” Her voice catches at the end._

_Leo. She’s never called him by his first name until now. Even with the tragic events unfolding in front of him, Leo can’t help but think of what life could be like for them if-no when she survives. He’s been seeing it since the first day he laid eyes on her and fell in love with her, but the once blurry images have now become clear scenes of happiness with her at his side. A ring, a wedding, a house in the suburbs after SHIELD. Maybe even a kid, a little angel with her eyes. “You called me Leo.” is all he can say though._

_“Your…name.” she whispers hoarsely as her eyelids begin to close. “I…love….you….Leo…Fitz….”_

_Her eyes close completely. Skye is suddenly limp and cold. Lighter too, as though her soul had weight. A sob emerges from his hanging jaw. “Skye? Skye? SKYE?”_

* * *

 

            Leo’s eyes snap open. He’d fallen asleep on the floor next the chamber holding Skye. For a moment he panics, but then remembers that they’re flying to a hospital so she can be saved. So she can live. If she doesn’t, he’ll never be able to forgive himself.

The cold sweat clinging to his body makes him shudder. Ever since Peru, Leo had been haunted by terrible dreams of Skye getting hurt or taking the place of someone who’d almost died, except she actually would. It scares him to think that he could have lost the girl he loves on numerous occasions. Now, it’s actually a possibility, but he’s not willing to let himself believe it. Skye is a fighter. She always had been, and nothing’s ever going to change that.

He sighed as he stared through the glass at her bloody figure. It was like looking at a modern-day Snow-White (Hey, they even had the D.W.A.R.V.E.S.), but under much worse circumstances. In Leo’s eyes, Skye was a princess, but she shouldn’t be this one. Snow White and Skye are total opposites, except for both being locked in a possibly eternal sleep. But a kiss of true love woke up the former. If only it was that simple for Skye.

“She’s more of a Cinderella,” Leo thinks to himself “Rags to riches. Rising Tide to SHIELD. Never losing hope.”

Mulan. Brave and fierce. Fighting for family. Skye was a part of their family, and she’d risked her life to save her father figure.

Merida. Wanting only to make her choices on her own. Skye didn’t want to follow protocol. If had saved his and Ward’s lives.

Belle. Always looking for and finding something good inside no matter how horrible things were on the surface. That was what really made Skye special.

She could be any princess out there, but she shouldn’t be Snow White.

(Okay, and maybe not Aurora either)

            Leo sighs again and rests his hand against the glass that separated him from Skye. The doctors at the hospital can save her. They have too. A tear rolls down his cheek, one of many in the last few hours, and he takes a shaky breath. “Skye, you’ve gotta hang on,” Leo whispers to the glass.

“Before you came, I didn’t believe this team would last. We were too jagged, too closed off from each other. No one really had anything in common. But then you hacked into SHIELD and came into our lives. It made me realize that we weren’t jagged, just missing the piece of the puzzle that connected us all. You were that piece, Skye, and you linked us together. You made this team the way it is today.”

“I’ve fallen in love with you, Skye. I doubt you can hear me, but I’m just going to say this anyway. You are this amazing, smart, beautiful, wonderful, brave woman and I love everything about you. You are just this little spark of light that’s bursting with curiosity, and it makes me smile every time you visit me and Simmons in the lab.”

“Ever since Peru, when I knew I loved you, I….I have these nightmares. Every time, it’s always you getting hurt instead of the person it actually happened to you. It’s not Ward that gets sucked out of the plane, or Simmons who jumps, and it’s not Mike Peterson who goes after Coulson before the bridge blows up. It’s always you in those nightmares, and it scares me because I see how easily I can lose you. But the one thing that always made me feel better has been seeing you up every morning while complaining about training and then I always knew you were safe.

His tears are falling onto the glass now. Leo can feel his voice breaking when he opens his mouth again.

            “If I could go back in time,” he chokes, “I would have gone in there with you, and taken those bullets for you….so that you could live. But I can’t do that, no matter how much I wish for the TARDIS to appear. I will, though, do anything and everything I can to help you. You mean too much to me, to all of us. So please don’t die, Skye. I want you to actually be able to hear me tell you I love you. Keep on fighting, princess. Keep hanging on, because help’s coming soon.”

            He continues to stand there staring at the chamber even as they land, even the doctors and Coulson and Simmons whisk her away to surgery. Leo just keeps standing there, tears making small puddles on the ground, until Ward finds him and guides him to the waiting room.

* * *

 

            _Skye is in darkness. Her thoughts are scrambled and everything hurts so much. She can’t speak or even scream. She’s trapped and feels herself losing hope. All she wants to do is let go. Then she hears a word, spoken in a Scottish accent, which penetrates through the darkness and renews her hope._

_Princess._


	2. Skye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 1x22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skye's turn for bad dreams!

** Part 2-Skye **

            _She tosses herself into the driver’s seat and pulls out the gun. But once again, she screws up and the magazine clip falls into her lap. Her two other companions are trying to keep calm, but Leo’s voice is high and panicked. Skye can only scream as Amador rams her truck into the Short Bus and gravity shifts._

_Her body aches after she falls against the passenger door, but nothing feels broken, and she can still move her limbs. Exhaling, she thanks her luck before remembering FitzSimmons. They’ve got to be okay. **He’s** got to be okay, or she’ll never forgive herself. _

_“S-s-simmons?” Skye stutters, working to remain calm. “L-l-leo?”_

_A single groan of pain is her only answer. Skye crawls up on the passenger seat and looks to the back of the van. She winces a little when she sees all of FitzSimmon’s incredible gadgets and whatnot broken from impact, and feels pity for them as a technology junkie. (Plus, they were pretty sweet too.) Simmons lies unconscious nearby the overturned blue cooler. Skye breathes a quick sigh of relief, but her heart hammers against her chest when she can’t spot Leo anywhere. “Leo?” she calls again, climbing higher on the seat to get a better view of the back seat. “Leo?”_

_When she finds him, Skye screams and fight the urge to puke. Leo’s fallen behind the seat. There’s a piles of gadget bits on his lap, some of which that have pierced his torso. But the worst is his head, bent at an unnatural angle. Leo’s bright ocean eyes are dull and lifeless. Skye wails and sobs as the van dissolves around her and changes into something else._

_Now she’s standing underneath a staircase outside some big building. Skye recognizes it as the place where they rescued Leo and Ward in South Ossetia. “Oh God no!” she says to herself as she watches heavily armed soldiers appear in her line of sight and move toward an exit of the building where Skye knows they will be coming out of. An exit that suddenly burst open with the boys running out and slowing to a stop once they see the guards._

_“Where the heck is the Bus?” Skye thinks, intently watching the empty sky closely. “Come on, May. Where are you? They need help!”_

_She tries to step forward to get a better view of the scene, but her legs are glued to the spot. Leo looks terrified at the approaching men, but Ward’s face is cold and calculating. It’s scaring her, especially when he looks over at Leo and smiles cruelly. She can almost see the gears turning in his brain, and realizes what he plans to do the moment before he grabs Leo’s body._

_“Noooo!” shrieks Skye as Ward holds the struggling engineer’s body in front of him as a shield as he runs toward the line of men. Leo’s body jerks twice before going completely limp. Ward discards him the second he gets behind the lines and begins to continue to do what Ward does best: hurt people. The monster she used to call her SO ignores the body of the person who got him there. Finally, Skye can move, and he takes off running toward the still, red-spattered body of the boy she loves._

_“Skye, Fitz! Run!”_

_Coulson shouts the order, and Leo grabs her hand. Together, they run out of the room in the Hub as Coulson and May take on the Hydra agents. Hopefully, they’ll be okay against them. After all, what chance do they have against the Cavalry?_

_Leo’s trembling a little and looks a bit on the pale side as they run down the halls. She doesn’t blame him; she’d be the same way if someone threatened to shoot her in her knees. They slow down once they can no longer hear the sounds of gunfire or any other noises that indicate danger. “I-I think we’re safe now,” he says, and she nods._

_A click sounds, followed by a low chuckle. “Nope.”_

_They turn around as Grant Ward emerges from a shadowy corner, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. There’s a gun in his hand that is definitely not an ICER. Leo wraps his arms protectively around her. Under different circumstances, she would be enjoying it a lot more._

_“Ward,” Leo says, his voice even and firm. He’s trying to hold it together for her, Skye can tell. “What are you doing?”_

_“Following my orders.” The gun is raised toward them. Leo holds her tighter._

_“Could you at least put the gun down?” He asks timidly. Skye can feel his heartbeat. It almost reassures her. Almost. “I’m afraid you’ll hit us.”_

_Us. It sounds so good. But the circumstances right now suck._

_“Exactly,” The way Ward says this sends chills running through her body. “It’s a shame you have to die, Fitz. You could have been such a valuable asset. But Garrett did give you a chance, and you turned it down.”_

_Leo’s eyes widen. “You’re…….Hydra?”_

_Their former friend nods. “Now hand over Skye. Garrett’s going to need her. She’s special, and Hydra is going to need what makes her special.”_

_How did she ever see good in that monster, that Nazi?_

_Leo stares defiantly at the creep in front of them. “You’re going to have to get through me first.”_

_She looks up into his eyes, those beautiful eyes that remind her of the ocean. They’re full of love and affection and care. He isn’t going to die for her though. She’s already responsible for so much already. No one else should die for her anymore, especially him._

_Ward laughs. “Have it your way,” he says before aiming the gun at Leo’s forehead and pulling the trigger._

_The embrace she’d been held in falls away, and the halls shift into the supply room at Providence. A tablet’s in her hand, but the dot next to hers isn’t Eric Koenig’s. Instead, it says Leopold Fitz. A drop of blood obscures the –pold part of his name, and she looks up. Her stomach lurches threateningly when she sees the gruesome sight. Leo’s body is face down on the grate above, a scarlet smile on his throat and ocean eyes blankly staring. Ward did this._

_Skye struggles to breathe properly. More drops of his blood fall down. They make contact with her face. The entire room suddenly begins to fill up with blood quickly, consuming her whole. It’s horrible and she just wants to die. She can’t live if he’s dead._

_The blood becomes clear, changing into water. She can breathe normally now, as though she was still breathing air. Skye realizes she’s underwater and a muffled screech emits from her when she sees a box resting on the ocean floor. It’s her med-pod, the same med-pod that Ward used when he dropped her sister and the love of her life out of the Bus. Swimming closer, Skye peers into the glass panel, fearful of the scene she might see inside. Leo’s finger reach for a button as Simmons screams something at him._

_The next thing she knows, the glass is blown out and a stream of bubbles reduces her visibility slightly. However, Skye can still pick out Simmons losing her grip on Leo as she swims toward the surface. He’s falling to the ocean floor, but Skye grabs him. She swims as fast as she can to the surface while holding the engineer close to her. ‘Don’t let him die, don’t let him die, don’t let him die’ goes through her brain._

_Finally, her head reaches the surface. Skye makes sure Leo’s head is above water as she treads. All around them, there is silence. Simmons is missing, but whether or not she’s here right now doesn’t really matter to Skye. The only thing that matter right now is Leo, and making sure that he’s okay._

_But he’s still. No rise and fall, no gasp for life. No angry swearing in a thick Scottish accent Nothing._

_“Leo?” she questions, placing her fingers against his neck, praying for a pulse. “Leo? Monkey?”_

_Her fingertips are met with silence._

_“LEO!” Skye begs, tears streaming down her face. “No, please, no. Y-y-y-you can’t die.”_

_Her pleas are meaningless. This can’t be happening. She never got to tell him how much he meant, how much she loves him. Skye kisses his head before throwing her head back and letting out a wail._

* * *

 

Skye’s eyes snap open, and she sits up on the floor, crying. During the middle of the night, she must have fallen out of her bed. Her sheets are a tangled and twisted mess, probably from all the thrashing she’s done.

            Standing up, Skye throws a sweater over her tank top and sprints out of her room, hoping she’s going the right way. When she reaches the medical wing of the Playground, she breathes again. Leo’s alive, not dead by Ward’s hand. But he’s been in that coma, and every day he doesn’t wake up makes her nightmares worse.

            It’s taken her too long to figure out that it’s Leo who she truly loves, not that ass of a Nazi. Skye hates herself for being too shallow and blind to fall for a good-looking con man when there was someone else in front of her who was just as handsome, but also sweet and brave and caring. And it was because he cared that he went after a traitor and ended up in coma. “ _Nice, Skye_ ” she tells herself angrily. “ _The guy you really love is in a freaking coma and it’s your fault._ ”

            Swallowing, Skye sits down in the chair pulled up next to his bedside. Usually, Simmons has been occupying it, but Trip finally got her to sleep in her own room tonight, so for once it’s free. With the constant presence of his best friend, it’s been difficult to tell her friend what she’s really wanted to say. How she’s liked him a little more than a friend since they first conversed over the comms. All of the Doctor Who episodes she’s been watching since he got her hooked on the show. The numerous pictures of monkeys she’s been drawing as practice so she can draw the perfect one on his cast when he wakes up. Now, she can finally do it, but Skye doesn’t know what to say anymore. Her hand reaches out and brushes back the curls falling on his forehead.

“ _Sometimes I like to do things with my bare hands._ ” Skye bites back a sob as his words echo in her head. A tear traces a path on her cheek as she remembers the mission, especially wanting to kiss him on the lips like a proper girlfriend. But everything had spun out of control, and she ended up bleeding out on the floor of the cellar. The whole time she’d been down there, all Skye had been able to think about was Leo, and whether or not he was safe. When she pulled through, she promised herself that once they were all back on their feet, she would tell him. Unfortunately, Hydra decided to strike and she lost her opportunity in the resulting mess that was called staying alive.

Skye swallows again. “Hey, Leo.”

            She’s met with the almost silent beeping of machines that only Simmons, and maybe Trip too, know the functions of. Despite it all, she gives a little laugh. “Wow, I think that’s the first time I’ve ever called you by your first name. I like it. I mean, don’t get me wrong, Fitz is still pretty great. But calling you Leo feels….better.”

“Garrett’s dead. Death- Mike took him down, but then he wasn’t exactly quite dead. Coulson told me later that he’d found him up and being Mr. Crazy, so he blasted him with the 0-8-4 we found in Peru. Oh, and Fury came and spoke with AC and May. Actually, AC’s going to have to be DC now. Fury made him Director and told him to rebuild SHIELD. May’s helping him out with it, and they’re spending lots of time together. It’s pretty cute.”

“Speaking of May, she was pretty kick-ass in the Cybertek facility. They were actually holding people’s loved ones to make them do stuff for Hydra. Anyway though, May did a number on Ward. Nailed his foot to the ground before she knocked him out. She fractured the cretin’s larynx too, so he won’t be hailing Hydra anytime soon. You’ve probably heard all of this though. Simmons has been down here almost every day, but I haven’t been able to talk to someone who speaks the same language as me in forever.”

“Kind of like we do,” Skye wipes her cheeks as she repeats the words he said to her so long ago, when everything was still normal and nice and innocent-ish. “I get it now, Leo. I finally get it. For so long, I didn’t get it, but now I know. I’m so sorry, I was so shallow and I hate myself for it. But now I understand who you meant, and I want you to know that I feel the same way.”

“I finally figured it out between leaving the Hub and when I found out what Ward really was. After I left Providence, I started to have nightmares. The scenarios always varied, but in the end it was always the same. You would die because you were protecting me. They terrified the hell out of me, but every time I woke up screaming, the one thing that calmed me down was knowing that you were still safe with the team and not stuck with a Hydra agent. It reassured me, but then…”

Just thinking about it makes Skye break down and start sob. When she calms down, she takes his hand in her own, interlacing their fingers.

“I need you so much, Leopold Fitz. You are unlike any other guy that I’ve loved before, and it is because you are so pure. My life is full of darkness, and you are the light in it. Every other guy who I’ve thought cared about me has turned out to be working against me and betrayed me But even when you guys caught me with Miles, you still saw something in me and forgave me. Leo, you are the only guy who I love who isn’t working against me. It’s because of your forgiveness of me, along with so many other wonderful qualities that you have, that I am deeply in love with you.”

“Please don’t let me have realized this too late,” Skye pleads, sniffling. “When you wake up, I swear I will be there, and I am going to tell you how much I love you. And you’ve gotta wake up too, because I’m going to go crazy if I don’t hear your beautiful accent soon. I’ll be at your side the whole time when you wake up and recover. Everybody misses you, Leo, especially Simmons and me. So please wake up. I need my monkey back.”

            Skye leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to his temple. “I love you,” she whispers, her tears falling onto his face. “Please wake up, Monkey.”

            For the rest of the night, Skye remains by his bedside, eventually falling asleep in the chair. The next morning, Trip and Simmons come down and find her snoring softly. Both of them smile when they notice Skye is still holding the hand of the boy she loves.

* * *

 

_He wants to get out._

_For God-knows-how-long, Leo’s been trapped in a land of shadows. There’s no one around, just him and his thoughts. He can’t stop thinking about the team, especially two girls. His best friend, almost sister and the love of his love. Jemma and Skye._

_Leo’s getting tired of hanging on when there seems to be no hope. He can let go whenever he wants, but he’s scared to since he doesn’t know where he’ll go if he does. Now, he’s ready to fall away, because what comes next is probably better than eternal darkness._

_Until he hears a voice, a sweet American princess’s voice. It resonates through the shadows as a feeling of warmth fills his body._

_“I love you. Please wake up monkey.”_

_Leo’s grip grows stronger and the shadows slowly begin to recede. A smile comes to his face as he whispers a name. A name of a princess he can’t wait to see again._

* * *

 

            Simmons looks in awe at the machines monitoring Fitz’s vitals. Overnight, his brain activity has been rising steadily. “He’s waking up,” she tells Trip, looking over at the dozing girl with a fond smile. Simmons remembers a time long ago when Fitz was the one standing guard over Skye. Now, the favor, unknown to Skye, is being returned.

She and Fitz would be good for each other. Simmons has the security footage to show it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we are! Leo's waking up and Skye's right there with him.
> 
> Question is, should I write a third part?
> 
> Please review and tell me your thoughts!


End file.
